Recently, an image display apparatus is proposed as a display apparatus for displaying a vehicle instrument. The image display apparatus is provided with a display panel configured from liquid crystal or the like instead of a mechanical meter. There are advantages that it is possible to arbitrarily make a display design and a display layout.
For example, as the display apparatus which is provided with the display panel to display the image, Japanese Patent No. 4389173 proposes a vehicle display apparatus by which vehicle speed and a night-vision image are displayed on a display panel. The night-vision image is taken by a night-vision camera. In the vehicle display apparatus, in a case where an obstacle exists in front of a vehicle and the obstacle is recognized in the night-vision image, an area for displaying the night-vision image is enlarged. According to this feature, it may be possible that a driver quickly recognize the obstacle.
Furthermore, an image display apparatus is proposed as a display apparatus for displaying a vehicle instrument. The image display apparatus is provided with a display panel configured from liquid crystal or the like instead of a mechanical meter. There are advantages that it is possible to arbitrarily make a display design and a display layout. The image display apparatus can display images, representing a variety of traveling information. For example, traveling information includes vehicle speed, water temperature, traveling distance, engine speed or residual fuel. Multiple information items are selected from the above traveling information; and the selected information items are displayed on the image display apparatus.
A display apparatus, in which an analogue meter image is displayed, is proposed in JP-A-2004-157434, for example. In the display apparatus, a ring image is displayed outside of the analogue meter image, and brightness in a gloss of the ring image is changeable. In this case, a visual effect of the ring image with the gloss effect is improved and a luxury appearance is given by the gloss effect.